custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Barney's Waiting for the Mailman (SuperMalechi's version)
Barney's Waiting for the Mailman is a Custom Barney Home Video for Season 3 released on February 10, 1995. In 1997, "Waiting for Mr. Macrooney" is a semi-remake of this. Plot BJ, and the kids are waiting for Mr. Tommy the Mailman, and their cousins to arrive. To pass the time, Barney, BJ, and the kids make gingerbread cookies, doughnuts, chocolate cake, bread, pizza, and mac and cheese for Mr. Tommy the Mailman, tell a story of "The Gingerbread Man" from Barney, and play some clapping games. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop (cameo) *BJ *Carlos *Tosha *Min *Kathy *Michael *Mr. Tommy the Mailman *Rickey (BJ's cousin) (cameo) *Carlos's cousin (cameo) *Tosha's cousin (cameo) *Min's cousin (cameo) *Kathy's cousin (cameo) *Michael's cousin (cameo) Songs #Barney Theme Song #Let's Play Together (performed by Barney, Carlos, Tosha, Min, and Kathy) #I Just Can't Wait (performed by Barney, BJ, Carlos, Tosha, Min, Kathy, and Michael) #Mail Song (performed by Barney, BJ, Carlos, Tosha, Min, Kathy, and Michael) #Taking Turns (performed by Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Carlos, Tosha, Min, Kathy, and Michael) #Lookie! It's a Cookie! (performed by Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Carlos, Tosha, Min, Kathy, and Michael) #Make the Doughnut (tune: Make the Bread) (performed by Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Carlos, Tosha, Min, Kathy, and Michael) #Ten Little Doughnuts (performed by Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Carlos, Tosha, Min, Kathy, and Michael) #Were Making a Chocolate Cake (tune: Peanut Butter) (performed by Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Carlos, Tosha, Min, Kathy, and Michael) #Make the Bread (performed by Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Carlos, Tosha, Min, Kathy, and Michael) #Pumpernicklel (performed by Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Carlos, Tosha, Min, Kathy, and Michael) #Make the Dough (performed by Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Carlos, Tosha, Min, Kathy, and Michael) #Nothing Beats a Pizza (performed by Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Carlos, Tosha, Min, Kathy, and Michael) #Mac and Cheese (performed by Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Carlos, Tosha, Min, Kathy, and Michael) #Clean Up (performed by Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Carlos, Tosha, Min, Kathy, and Michael) #People Helping Other People (performed by Barney, BJ, Carlos, Tosha, Min, Kathy, and Michael) #Mr. Knickerbocker (performed by Barney, BJ, Carlos, Tosha, Min, Kathy, and Michael) #The Clapping Song (performed by Barney, BJ, Carlos, Tosha, Min, Kathy, and Michael) #If You're Happy and You Know It (performed by Barney, BJ, Carlos, Tosha, Min, Kathy, and Michael) #Friendship Song (performed by Barney, BJ, Mr. Tommy the Mailman, Carlos, Tosha, Min, Kathy, and Michael) #You Can Count on Me (performed by Barney and BJ) #Everyone is Special (performed by Barney, BJ, Carlos, Tosha, Min, Kathy, and Michael) #I Love You End Credit Music *Mail Song *Lookie! It's a Cookie! *If You're Happy and You Know It *You Can Count on Me Trivia *Barney has his Season 3 voice, and 1994-1997 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice, and 1995 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice, and 1995 costume. *The Barney costume used in this home video was also seen in "If the Shoe Fits". During both songs, "Taking Turns", and Lookie! It's a Cookie!", the Barney costume from "Room for Everyone" is used. *The musical arrangements used in this home video were also heard in "Shopping for a Surprise". *The arrangements for the end credit music used in this home video were also heard in "Barney's Musical Scrapbook". *The version of "I Love You" *After the "Barney Theme Song", When the kids are playing outside on a sunny day in the school playground, the music from *Before "Let's Play Together", Barney comes to life, and tells the kids about playing together. *After "Let's Play Together", Barney and the kids hear Michael's voice before he arrives with his soccer clothes on, and his soccer ball. *Another time Barney and the kids hear Michael's voice before he arrives. *During a scene where Barney and the kids hear Michael's voice before he arrives with his soccer clothes on, and his soccer ball, the music from *When Michael arrives at the school playground with his soccer clothes on, and his soccer ball, and greets Barney and the other kids, his "Hi!", and his "Hi, everybody!" are both taken from "Having Tens of Fun!". *When Michael greets Barney and the other kids, the music from "Barney Safety" (when Barney goes up the treehouse, and finds a book about safety) is used. *And Then, After Michael arrives, BJ arrives at the school playground, and greets Barney and the kids. *When BJ arrives at the school playground, and greets Barney and the kids, *When BJ greets Barney and the kids, the music from *The Adventure Screen segment about mail was later shown again in "Waiting For Mr. MacRooney", except it the Season 3 Adventure Screen was replaced with the Season 4-6 one. *The Barney's Bakery set was later used for the Season 4 episode "Waiting for Mr. MacRooney". *Baby Bop is making a cameo appearance during the song "Taking Turns", "Lookie! It's a Cookie!", "Make the Doughnut", "Ten Little Doughnuts", "Were Making a Chocolate Cake", "Make the Bread", "Pumpernickel", "Make the Dough", "Nothing Beats a Pizza", "Mac and Cheese", and "Clean Up". *This is the only appearances of BJ's cousin, Rickey. *BJ's cousin, Rickey costume performed *Michael wears the same soccer clothes from "The Exercise Circus", and "Having Tens fo Fun!". And a short hair. *The same Michael and his voice used in this home video was also seen in "Having Tens of Fun!". Quotes Quote 1 *(after the song "Let's Play Together") *Barney: That was stupendous fun playing together! *Tosha: It sure is, Barney. *Michael's voice: Hello!